sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Peruvian Blue Opal (Topazelite)
Peruvian Blue Opal 'is Topazelite's gemsona character. Appearance Peruvian Blue Opal stands at 6 feet 4 inches. He has a fairly muscular build. He has a pale cerulean complexion, with messy, unkept aqua hair with lightning blue and blue highlights. His eyes are of a turquoise color. His teeth are unusually sharp. His gemstone is in a shape of an up-side-down aqua and turquoise teardrop, and it located on the gap of his left collarbone and right collarbone. Outfit For the 2016 Semi-annual Gala, Peruvian Blue Opal wears a turquoise long-sleeved polo with diamond-shaped buttons under a blue dinner jacket. He also has a mint green ribbon. He wears pale blue fingerless gloves, navy blue slacks and white dress shoes. Personality Most of the time, Peruvian Blue Opal bears a mostly apathetic look on his face, despite his curiousity and desire to learn. He is very shy and introverted, only speaking when spoken to. Most of the time, he prefers not to speak and instead insert sign language into conversations due to his voice. He is rather insane and crazy, but he always keeps his thoughts to himself. Abilities Peruvian Blue Opal can bubble, shapeshift, summon his weapon and retreat to his gemstone. He possesses standard gem abilities and traits. Fusions Peruvian Blue Opal hasn't made any fusions as of yet. Skillset *'Hydrokinesis:' '''Hydrokinesis is the metaphysical psychic ability to control and manipulate the movement of liquid water using the power of the mind. Hydrokinetics are shown to be able to conrol, manipulate, and alter the molecular state of water. They are also able to manipulate the surrounding water in the atmosphere, freeze water, or evporate water into clouds of mist, steam or fog. **'Hydromimicry': Peruvian can use his control over water to create flawless, powerful water clones of his enemies. The clones appear to possess near-carbon copies of their originals' weapons and fighting styles. They also have the ability to regenerate when damaged and even split to create new clones, making them near-invincible against most attacks. **'Water Generation': In addition to manipulating existing liquid, Peruvian is able to generate water on his own. As an extension of his Hydrokinesis, Peruvian simply condenses the water molecules in the air into a liquid form. He then uses this water with his Hydrokinesis in battle or in everyday activities. **'Thalassokinesis': As an extension of his Hydrokinesis, Peruvian can manipulate oceans and everything in them. He does not use this ability often as he doesn't feel the need to do so. He shares this ability with Lapis Lazuli. *'Phytokinesis': Users can create, shape and manipulate plants, including wood, vines, plants, moss, and parts of the plants, such as leaves, seeds, fruits and flowers. The user can cause plants to grow, move/attack or even rise from the soil and "walk", mutate plants by rearranging DNA structure and revive withered or dead plants. **'Plant Creature Creation''': Peruvian can mutate plants and turn them into small, tiny humanoids, large guards, or huge monsters and manipulate or control them to his bidding. Peruvian can only maintain the huge plant monsters and large guards for a short time, as it drains his energy quickly, and only does this in battle. Relationships ~To be added after participating in roleplays~ Trivia *He is literally Topazelite as a polymorphic sentient rock projecting a hologram that has mass. *Peruvian's glitchy, almost demonic-sounding voice is the result of a malfunction in the injector that produced him, although this did not do anything other than to alter the voice. Gemology * Opal is a hydrated form of silica, with no clear or defined shape. It has a water content which may range from 3 to 21% by weight, although it is usually between 6% and 10%. ** Because of its amorphous character, it is classed as a mineraloid, unlike the other crystalline forms of silica, which are classed as minerals. ** It is deposited at a relatively low temperature and may occur in the fissures of almost any kind of rock, being most commonly found with limonite, sandstone, rhyolite, marl, and basalt. * Opal can occur in many colors, including white, colorless, pale yellow, pale red, gray, brown and black. ** Diffraction can cause flashes of any color of the rainbow which can be seen in Opal's color play. ** Yellow, blue and green are most common, whereas violet, red and orange are the rarest colors seen through play of color. * 'Opalescence' should technically only be used to describe the optical effects seen in common opal. ** The name opal is probably derived from Sanskrit "upala", meaning "valuable stone" or from the Greek word "opallus" which means to see a change in color. ** 'Opalescence' is caused by the reflection of light and appears as a sheen of light, typically milky-bluish in color. ** Precious opal is known for its remarkable ability to diffract light, which results in rainbow-like colors that change with the angle of observation - known as 'play of color'. * Opal is said to stimulate originality and creativity, and to provide with spontaneity and flippancy; but also to promote inconstancy. ** It is thought that it can pick up the thoughts and feelings of people and amplify emotions. * Opal is a birthstone for those who are born in October. ** Opal is the national gemstone of Australia. ** As for the zodiac, it is regarded as the stone for Libra. * Opal is unique as it has the ability to fossilize unlike other gemstones. * Opal will fall apart or break if it is cut, it has been known to have a hard time "keeping itself together". Gemstone TBA Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Topaz-Galaxy Category:Approved Characters